Letters and Puppies
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza finds letters in Roy's desk that make her question his loyalty to her. The letters turn out to be the furthest thing from what she expected. Royai oneshot.


** Letters and Puppies **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's if any. ****This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**AN: Fiction for my friend: The Dark Spirit**

**

* * *

Letters and Puppies  
**

Roy Mustang smiled with satisfaction as he sat at his desk in the study and stared at the five letters laid in a uniform line across the desktop calendar. His address was written in his messy scrawl on each letter in the proper spot, and the black pen contrasted lovely with the sepia colored envelope. On the bottom left hand side of each envelope was a name, written much neater, in print, indicating who the recipient of said letters were. Yes, he was feeling quite accomplished.

When he heard the front door shut, indicating that his wife/ aide was home, he hurriedly piled up the letters and shoved them in the top desk drawer, paying no mind to the fact that he didn't shut it completely. After a short pause with no noise, he heard her footsteps approaching the study. He grabbed some paperwork and pretended to be working when she stepped into the room. He looked up and smiled at her as she made her way over to him, bent over, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Everything good at the range?"

"Yes, someone just ended up switching the range supplies with the cleaning supplies. Imagine that poor cleaning lady's look when she opened the carton to see grenades, guns, and other weapons."

Roy laughed and pulled her down to rest on his lap. She reached down and picked up one of the envelopes protruding out the drawer. "What's thi-"

He cut her off when he took the letter and stuck it back in the drawer. "It's nothing important," he replied with a slightly nervous tone. He moved his lips to her neck to kiss it. "Some honeymoon with us being stuck at home because I'm fuehrer and everything has to be planned with optimum security in mind," he whined, so that he could take her focus off the letters. She would probably leave him if she found out what he was doing. He couldn't allow that to happen under any circumstances.

"Just be thankful you made it. That one of your goals is complete."

"One? You mean two," he said.

Riza blinked and looked at him quizzically. "Two? Let me see, you are fuehrer but you haven't put any of those important laws you had planned into effect yet."

"Yes two. I am fuehrer which is the first goal, and you are my wife, second goal. I would say that gets me off to a good start."

"Sweet talker," she said.

"Do you dislike it?" he questioned, kissing her lips quickly and trailing his hands down to the small of her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled softly.

"No, I don't dislike it. You wouldn't be you without it," she said, brushing her lips against his lightly then again with a bit more pressure added. She darted her tongue out to lick them quickly before he took the initiative and kissed her passionately, moving his mouth moving against hers roughly.

He lifted her to sit on his desk and pulled away from the kiss in favor of kissing and nibbling at the skin of her neck. Her hands gripped his forearms and he started to push her back onto his desk when the phone rang.

"Damn," she muttered, as Roy pulled away, letting a string of curses pass his lips. He kissed her quickly.

"I'll get it. Be right back," he said, walking out of the room to the phone that was located in the hallway.

Riza jumped down from the desk and began tidying it up. She wished she could have had a normal honeymoon with Roy that wouldn't be interrupted by phone calls and stupid "emergencies" that were occurring at headquarters. She never knew how useless most soldiers could be when it came to small situations that weren't traumatic at all.

She pulled the drawer open to straighten the envelopes: Roy really needed to learn to take better care of his paperwork. She picked up one of them and paused when the name at the corner caught her attention.

"Jillian? Who's Jillian?" Riza said. She started to shrug it off, until she saw the small xoxo at the corner beside Jillian's name. She picked up another letter to see Sandy written at the corner with the same xoxo beside her name. She picked up the other envelopes and flipped through them. "Lily, Jamie, Connie…" Riza read. Her heart dropped further and further with each name her lips uttered. Roy was writing letters to all these women? He even put the hugs and kisses symbols beside their names. Surely this was some kind of mistake? Roy was just keeping these letters for someone else right?"

She tried to make excuses for him but the handwriting fixed any argument she had against Roy writing them. What also added to the evidence was the fact that when she'd picked one of them up, he'd instantly taken it away from her. She sat down roughly in the chair, holding the letters tightly in her grasp. She wanted to open the letters and read them but didn't' think she had the strength to do so.

Normally, she wouldn't doubt Roy's loyalty but the evidence was there in his messy scrawl. She was angry, she was hurt, and she was scared. Riza never imagined she could feel so many emotions running through her at one time. She reached up to her face with her free hand, feeling the tears that were leaking from her eyes.

"Sorry it took… Riza! What's the matter?"

"You bastard," she said, her voice cracking, "How could you!"

"What are you…?" Roy trailed off when he saw the letters in her hand. "Hey! What are you doing going through my desk drawer?"

Riza stood up and flung the letters at him. "I'll have you know I was organizing your desk and came across these!"

Roy bent to pick up the letters, a bit angry that she found them. He should have paid more attention to where he put them. He put them in a pile and sat them on the table beside him.

"Why are you getting upset? I am the one that should be angry!" he snapped.

"You? I'm not the one cheating you bastard!" she yelled. "Why in the hell did you marry me in the first place if you were only going to fuck around?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, very confused about what she was speaking.

"I'm talking about Jillian, Sandy, Lily, Jamie, and Connie! Not one but five!"

Roy blinked. "You…you think I'm cheating on you?"

Riza sniffed and sat down in his chair. "You know…I thought I honestly knew you but…"

Roy sighed and walked over to lean against the desk. "I never wanted you to find out," he said. "It was supposed to be a secret."

Riza looked up at him, her eyes wide. She was hoping he would offer some other explanation for the letters. That the women were just close cousins or friends, now, he was admitting to cheating on her.

Her body tensed up and she looked down at her lap, noting that her hands were fisted in the fabric of her black skirt.

"I see, so why'd you marry me? To keep up a good front for your career? You could have had much better women to be your wife than me. Women who wouldn't give a damn if you cheated as long as she was first lady of Amestris."

"I married you because I love you and want to spend my life with you. Jillian, Sandy, Lily, Jamie, and Connie aren't women," he said, "and I am not cheating on you. Though, I have been keeping a secret from you."

He stood straight and moved over to the bookshelf. He fingered through the books until he found the one he wanted and took it off the shelf. After flipping through the pages, he smiled in satisfaction when he reached the proper place in the book.

"Come here," he said.

She stood and warily walked over to him. He handed her a picture and she gazed at it. It was of a little black haired boy surrounded by puppies. She recognized the boy as being a younger version of her husband. She smiled softly at the cute picture as Roy walked over to unlock his top desk drawer. He removed a shoe box and then opened it. He took out a huge pile of letters tied together by a piece of hemp. She lowered the picture and looked at the pile of letters, then at him.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Jillian, Sandy, Lily, Jamie and Connie are the puppies in that picture," he said.

Riza quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious," he said.

"But…but why in the hell would you write letters to puppies?"

Roy sat down in his chair and sighed. "Growing up, before my parents basically sold me to Madam Christmas, I had all those dogs. My siblings never paid much attention to me and my parents didn't give a damn. All I had were those dogs as friends. I cared so much for them, but my parents had to sell them so they could buy food for the family. Every spring, I write them letters. Sort of letting it out into the universe that I appreciated their company, and letting them know that I am extremely happy now. I know they can't read and that they most likely have passed away by now but it's something I do for my sanity I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd laugh. I thought you'd think I was being silly," he said.

Riza smiled and shook her head. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, sitting the picture she held on the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I think that's lovely," she said.

"So now you know I am not cheating," he said. "Though I'm very disappointed and a bit angry that you thought I would ever do such a vile thing.

Riza lowered her head guiltily. "I'm sorry, I was wrong to ever think that of you."

"If anything, I should worry about losing you," he said. "I'm not the perfect man after all."

"That's what makes you so damn beautiful," she teased.

Roy smiled softly as she spoke the words he so often told her. "Seriously though, I would never cheat on you. Ever, you have to believe that and have faith in me."

Riza nodded, still feeling horrible for even thinking that he was cheating. "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Buy me a puppy," he joked.

--

A week later, Roy was shocked when Riza presented him with a puppy.

* * *

**AN: I think this oneshot gave me cavities. LOL Please drop a review.  
**


End file.
